The Seed that Shouldn't
by Dark Goddess013
Summary: A new killer is terrorizing Woodsboro once again and this killer is the best one yet. With the mistakes of previous killers, a semi-real reason to want to kill them and the element of surprise and Sidney, Gale and Dewey just might not survive this one. Remember the best way to survive a horror movie is to be the killer. Completed. Set in Scre4m.
1. The Seed that Shouldn't

The Seed that Shouldn't

"_Tell Jill, I'm sorry."_

"_I mean, for f*ck's sake, my own mother had to die, no great loss there, so that I could stay true to the original."_

"_What's closer then family, the bond of blood?"_

Did anyone ever wonder why these were said? I thought Kate was a good mother, so what was Kate sorry about? Why did Jill seem to hate Kate so much? And finally, why did Jill's hatred for Sidney seem more personal then she let on? Here's my theory.

* * *

What if Stu and Tatum had a baby before all of the murders? What if they didn't know what to do, if they were scared and left the baby on a doorstep? What if that doorstep turned out to be Kate Roberts and she took the baby in? And what if Tatum and Stu weren't really dead? Confused? I would be surprised if you weren't so let me explain.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

No, I'm just shiting with you but seriously…

About 15 years ago in a small town called Woodsboro…

* * *

(15 years ago)

Stu Macher was lying on the ground with a TV on his head when he suddenly moves and, after freaking out for a couple of seconds, lifted the TV off his head to show several bleeding cuts on his face before he got up and quickly stumbled to the garage to get out of the house but faltered when he saw Tatum's body hanging from the garage pet door.

"Shit, Tate." Stu cursed, it finally hitting him that Tatum really was dead- wait what was that? Did her feet just move?

"Tatum?" He called, hopeful and Tatum groaned, waking up and Stu quickly ran-stumbled- over to her and pulled her down and they disappeared and wouldn't be seen again for 15 years.

* * *

(12 years later)

A fourteen year old Jill 'Roberts' is having dinner with the woman she thought was her mother.

"Jill, _I'm sorry_. I have bad news, sweetie. I'm… I'm not your real mother. You got put on my doorstep as a baby." Kate told Jill who looked at Kate like she was Freddy Krueger

"Why didn't you tell before now!? Don't you think I deserved to know!? How could you not tell me!?" Jill all but screamed at her

"Jill, I am so sorry, I-" Kate started only to get cut off by Jill, who grabbed a knife and held it against Kate's throat

"No, I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear your lame excuse or your lame apology about why you waited FOURTEEN _YEARS_ to tell me the truth. All I want from you is to know if you know who they are and why they left me with you?" Jill told her

"I don't know who they are or why they left you but Jill-" Kate didn't get the chance to finish because Jill had already slammed the knife into the table and stormed out of the room, slamming her bedroom door so hard that a picture in the hall of Kate and Jill fell from its hook and cracked… right down the middle, separating them… forever.

* * *

(Present Time)

Charlie walked down the stairs to see all the lights off, the TV not working and the only thing to show that Robbie had in fact been there was the phone found on the floor

"Lights out, phone on the floor. You know you really could direct horror films!" Charlie called out, jumping when the house phone rang.

"Perfect timing but you don't have the app so you can't talk like Ghostface, can you?" He asked, answering the phone, tensing up when the Ghostface voice answered. He knew Robbie didn't have the app, he thought it was stupid. So if this wasn't Robbie… then who was it and the more important question… where was Robbie?

"Who is this?" He asked the person

"Not an app." Ghostface answered making Charlie falter. How did this person hear that? He had answered the phone after he said that. Charlie looked around the house but didn't see anything or anybody… not even Robbie.

"Who is this!?" Charlie asked again, slightly fearful

"Think of me as your director, you're in my movie, you've got a fun part so don't blow it." Ghostface told him

"Screw you, asshole! What did you do to Robbie?" Charlie exclaimed, slightly scared and, even though he knew he shouldn't be, excited. He was basically in Stab, it was so freaking cool.

"He's on the cutting room floor." Ghostface quipped

"That wasn't funny." Charlie said

"No shit, dumbass! This isn't a comedy, it's a horror film. People live, people die and you better start running." Ghostface informed him before Robbie's gutted body crashed through the glass doors. Well, it's safe to say, he found Robbie… and Ghostface. Charlie swore before running up the stairs with the killer chasing after him, he was running down the basement stairs when the knife lodged itself in his back making him tumble down the stairs. The killer stepped on the knife, digging it deeper into his back, making him scream out in pain before Ghostface slowly pulled it out, making him scream again before the killer turned Charlie over.

"Your… you're not r-real." Charlie said

"Are you sure about that?" The killer asked, amused and Charlie gasped as he recognized the voice before crying out as the knife came down and pierced his heart

"Why?" He croaked out, coughing out blood and the killer knelt down next to and tilted their head

"Practice." Ghostface said, simply, stabbing him in the throat, killing him instantly before standing up

"Nice work." Someone said and he turned around to face… a second Ghostface with the phone in his hand

"Thanks" He said before they grabbed Charlie and dragged him up the stairs where a third Ghostface was finishing setting up Robbie

"Got another one for you." He told the third killer who laughed before turning around, smiling at them

"You want to help me?" The third Ghostface asked him and he smiled gleefully, nodding excitedly

"Defiantly." He said before they began setting up Charlie's body

* * *

Sheriff Dewey Riley looked around the crime scene to see Robbie Mercer tied to a chair, his mouth gagged with his intestines at his feet, spelling out the words 'What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?' and Charlie Walker was hanging from the ceiling fan, a puddle of blood on the ground under him which the killer used to spell out 'How's it hanging?' There was just one question on everybody's mind…

Who could have done this?

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	2. Olivia, Rebecca and the tape

The Seed that Shouldn't

Kirby Reed, Jill's best friend, was currently on Jill's phone, talking to who she thought was Trevor Sheldon… if only she knew.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me a question, Mr. Ghostface?" Kirby asked, sarcastically

"Okay, how's Halloween ll? Personally I've always preferred the first one." Ghostface said, conversationally as Kirby did a great impression of a fish

"How did you know that?" Kirby asked, still gaping

"Because I'm standing in the closet." Ghostface told her, sounding bored and Kirby walked up to the closet and yanked the doors open but as you know, there was no one there.

"Liar." Kirby accused, her heart finally stopped trying to jump out of her chest

"Not' 'Aw'. I never said that I was in _your_ closet." The killer protested before they heard a scream

* * *

Olivia Morris was waiting to hear about what the hell was going on over there when suddenly the killer burst out of her closet and ran toward her making her scream and throw her cell at him.

"Is this for me?" He asked picking up the phone, Olivia in return throws the lamp, hitting him square in the nose, making him fall down, groaning in pain. Olivia kicked him in the gut, running out of her room and down the stairs when an arm comes out and clotheslines' her, knocking her to the ground. The second Ghostface stabs Olivia in the stomach before twisting the knife, making Olivia scream, a sound that was quickly cut off when the second killer slit her throat, making Olivia choke on her own blood as Ghostface drags to the door and slams her into it before stabbing the knife right in the middle of her forehead, killing her instantly.

* * *

Sidney Prescott ran across the street and when she got to Olivia's house, she saw the tip of a bloody knife sticking out of the door and, without her even so much as breathing, the door swung open, creaking like it does in horror movies. Sidney crept into the house, looking at the back of the door and almost gagged at seeing Olivia pinned to it as her dead, vacant eyes stared at her, silently mocking her. She quickly looked away from the sight and jumped back in shock when she saw Ghostface standing there, clean of blood but before she could do anything, the killer said something that made her stop.

"This one's gonna be a screamer, baby!" The killer exclaimed as the second, splattered in blood, killer snuck up behind her and shattered a vase over her head and Sidney crumbled to the floor, knocked out. A few minutes later, when Dewey woke her up, Sidney looked around confused, wondering if she had really heard that.

"Dewey, you're not going to believe this, but…"

* * *

Rebecca Walters was in the elevator to the parking garage. The dark, abandon and creepy parking garage. Wow, she's a freaking genius! Anyway, the elevator finally dinged and opened to show… the roof? Rebecca stepped out, confused and turned around to go back into the elevator but screamed and jumped back in fear when she saw Ghostface standing in the elevator but before the killer could do anything to her, the doors closed and Rebecca sighed in relief but tensed in fear when she backed into someone. Rebecca slowly turned around, shrieking and backing up when she saw another Ghostface standing there but he didn't do anything he just stood there with his head tilted.

"Do me a favor, Becky. Can I call you Becky?" He asked her and she nodded very slowly

"Great! I need you to deliver a message to one Doofus and one bitchy twit reporter, okay? You with me so far?" He asked and once again she nodded very slowly

"Um, Mr. Killer, Sir? What message?" Rebecca asked timidly and he squealed and started jumping up and down, clapping his hands, excitedly

"I'm so glad you asked! And don't worry, it's really simple, there's no possible way you can screw it up. Well, _you_ probably could but… try not to, okay? All you have to do is hand them… where did I put it? C'mon, I know I put it somewhere. Give me a second, Becky. Where are you, you little sucker!? Uh-Ah! Here it is! Okay, just give them this." He told her, handing a recorder to her

"Okay! Now, are you ready for your trip?" He asked, politely

"What… what trip, Mr. Killer?" She inquired, confused when suddenly she felt a knife pierce her back and looked down to see the tip of the knife sticking out of her stomach

"The one you're about to take." He told her, cheerfully as two other killers appeared at her side, both grabbing her elbows and dragging her over to the ledge

"Have a nice fall."

* * *

"I can assure you all, we have everything under control." Dewey told the press… right as Rebecca's body crashed on a news van, sending the crowd into a panic as Dewey ran over to the van and climbed on the roof of it.

"Is there a Doofus and a… and a b-bitchy twit r-reporter… ah… in the house?" Rebecca stuttered out and Dewey shakily raised his hand and Rebecca handed him the tape before she gave one last cough before finally dying. Dewey hesitantly played the recorder and almost wet his pants when Stu's voice came out of it

"I'm feeling a little woozy here!"

* * *

Sidney, Dewey and Gale were all sitting in the Riley's living room, discussing what happened

"I don't about you two, but after everything that has happened these past years, I don't believe in coincidences' and all of this is a little too damn coincidental for me." Gale said

"Gale, this killer is screwing with us, okay!? People can't come back from the dead! Look, I know you want a story but it's not possible!" Dewey told her and she glared at him before storming out of the room, muttering swears' towards them under her breath

"It's not possible… right?" Dewey asked Sidney, unsure

"Right… right." Sidney confirmed but even she seemed wary

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	3. Voice changer and the killer

The Seed that Shouldn't

Sidney Prescott was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water while waiting for her aunt Kate to get back with the rest of the groceries as they were going to have a relaxing night since Jill was at Kirby's. The phone rang, breaking the silence and making her drop the glass and it crashed on the floor, sending shards everywhere. Sidney hesitantly answered the phone.

* * *

Detective Ross Hoss came up to the car to see his partner, Anthony Perkins, with his head laying on the steering wheel, seemingly dead when suddenly his head popped up and he started laughing at the look on Hoss' face but they quickly stopped laughing when Ghostface appeared behind Hoss and stabbed him multiple times in the back before letting his body fall to the ground and then quickly stabbed Perkins in the forehead.

"Now that's using your head!" Ghostface quipped as Perkins stumbled out of the car and started swinging at air, nowhere near Ghostface, who had his head tilted and was scratching his masked head with the knife as he watched Perkins in confusion and amusement before Perkins finally collapsed, muttering the words "F*ck, Bruce Willis."

"Well, that was entertaining." Ghostface said, chuckling

* * *

"Hello, Sidney." The killers' voice came through the phone and Sidney quickly grabbed a knife

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney asked

"Peer preasure. I'm far to sensitive." Ghostface told her in Stu's voice

"Stu?" She questioned, disbelievingly

"That is so sexist; the killer could easily be female, Basic Instinct." Ghostface lectured and Sidney stumbled back in shock as she recognized the voice… and it wasn't Stu's.

"Tatum?" She breathed out, questioningly

"Don't go there, Sid. You're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter flick or something. Don't freak yourself out; you've got a long night ahead of you." Ghostface said in Tatum's voice once again

"No, it's not possible. I'm going mad." Sidney whispered in a daze

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Ghostface said

"Stop it!" Sidney yelled at him, slamming the knife into the table so hard both the table and knife shook

"Stop what?" The killer asked mockingly and Sidney shrieked in frustration

"Stop screwing with me! They are dead! Okay, Tatum is dead. Stu is dead. Billy is most definitely dead, okay I shot him in the f*cking head! He's f*cking dead!" She screamed into the phone

"You sure about that, Sid?" Came through the phone but this time it wasn't the Ghostface voice or Tatum's or even Stu's, it was Billy's. Sidney's face drained of blood and her whole body shook like a leaf and she had to grab the table to keep her up.

"What's the matter, Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost." Billy asked her tauntingly and she quickly ended the call before collapsing on the ground, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, griping her head.

"Sidney!?" Sidney jumped up in shock and fear at hearing her name before calming down when she saw it was just Kate but quickly started panicking again when she saw how distraught Kate looked.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asked as Kate grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the back door but when they got out there they saw the reflection of Ghostface in the wind chimes and quickly ran back in the house and out the front door but once again Ghostface was out there and immediately charged at them. They barely got the door closed in time and even then Ghostface was able to get his hand through. They pressed against the door, Kate even used her back to press against the bottom of the door and they finally were able to close and lock the door. Sidney began to go back to the kitchen but stopped once she noticed that Kate wasn't following her and turned around to see Kate still sitting there with wide eyes and a pained expression on her face before she coughed up blood and fell on her side with a knife sticking out of her back. Sidney ran back to her and gently pulled the knife out.

"Tell Jill, I'm sorry_."_ Kate told her before coughing one last time and then finally dying. Sidney stood up, knife in hand and walked back into the kitchen to see the knife missing and she looked down at the knife in her hand before realizing it was the same knife and that meant… Sidney looked up and saw the back door wide open.

"Okay, think, Sidney, think! Where would the killer have the reveal-climax scene?" She asked herself before coming to a startling and worrying realization. Sidney swore before calling Dewey who picked up on the first ring.

"Dewey, I know where the killer is going. The Reed house is Stu's old house."

* * *

"What do you want?" Sidney asked the killer as she drove to Kirby's

"Where's your back up? Are you seriously only going to bring Doofus? Are you trying to make this easy for me?" He asked, amused

"How do you know he's all I'm bringing? I could be bringing the entire force with me." She bluffed

"Really? That's funny, seeing as they're all currently at the Roberts' house. See, the police are off track with this shit. If they'd watched Prom Night, they'd save time. There's a formula to it- A very simple formula! EVERYBODY'S A SUSPECT_!" _Ghostface ranted in Randy's voice making Sidney swerve

"Leave him out of this, asshole!" She snapped at him, swerving again, this time almost hitting another car

"Jeez, Sid, you sound like your losing you mind. As if life isn't tragic enough." Ghostface said in Roman's voice making Sidney swerve and almost crash into a tree and the killer chuckled

"You see, you push the law and you end up dead, okay? I'll see you in the kitchen with a knife_._" Ghostface told her, once again using Randy's voice before hanging up

* * *

Dewey, Sidney and Gale walked into the house and saw on the wall 'Welcome back!' in blood which meant the killer really was here… but… where was everyone else?

"Okay, this house is huge so we should split up." Dewey told them and right then his phone rang making them all tense up before Dewey answered it

"Didn't you learn anything from LA!?" Ghostface asked before hanging up and they all looked around, uneasy

"Well, obviously he wants' us to stay together so we should split up." Gale pointed out and they all agreed and went in different directions. After about a minute all three of their phones went off and they all took a deep breath before answering it.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

"Let me guess. Movie Trivia?" Sidney asked sarcastically

"No, no, no. We already played that game, remember? You lost." Billy reminded her before continuing in the Ghostface voice "Besides I'm saving that game for Gale. Your game is 'How did they die?'"

"Who?" Sidney asked confused and he sighed as if disappointed

"Who do you think?" He asked back, the voices changing throughout the sentence and she winced, recognizing all the voices

"And if I say I don't want to play?" She inquired and her phone beeped, signaling a massage, and when she opened it, she saw Gale walking along the hallway as a knife was waved in front of the camera. Sidney put the phone back to her ear and could almost feel the smugness coming off the killer.

"She dies." He told her simply

"Fine. I'll play."

* * *

"What game? Movie Trivia?" Gale questioned

"You're good at this. You've already got one right! Now, next question: What's your favorite scary movie?" He asked

"A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child." She told him and he gasped dramatically before she heard a thump

"Did you hear that? That was me. Fainting in horror." He informed her

"Hey! It's a good movie!" Gale defended

"Oh please! By definition alone, sequels are inferior films_!_" Randy told her and she huffed

"You know, you would think you'd have better taste. What, with how obsessed you are with murders." He said

"I am not obsessed!" She protested

"Oh please. I'm the secret love slave of Sidney Prescott. I know all about obsession_._" He said using Randy's voice again

"Well, as great as this has been it's time for my show, Gale. You've been cancelled_."_ Roman told her and she saw a fist and then everything went black

"BAM! Bitch, went down_!_"

* * *

"A game? That's what started all this bullshit." Dewey said as he crept down the hall

"Hey, give me a break, okay? I had no idea they were going to make a film of their own. I mean, introducing: Sidney, the victim. Sidney, the survivor. Sidney, the star!_"_ Roman told him

"Who is this?" Dewey asked confused by the sudden voice change

"Stupidity leak_! _It was Roman, Doofus! But why would you know that? I mean, it's not like you worked with him for god knows how long!" Ghostface said in Tatum's voice, sarcastically

"How are you doing that?" He asked curiously

"Honestly, didn't you idiots learn anything from LA?!" He exclaimed, frustrated

"A voice changer?" Dewey said

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! What do you know; he's not as dumb as he looks, folks! And trust me you look pretty damn dumb." Ghostface told him as Dewey walked into a room, the door creaking open, the floor squeaking as he walked, the lights flickering when suddenly the door slammed shut making Dewey jump.

"Ohh spooookey." Roman said and Dewey tensed up as he realized that the voice wasn't coming from the phone anymore and he spun around as a hand came over his mouth, muffling his shouts. Ghostface plunged the knife into his heart, repeatedly before bringing up the voice changer to his mouth.

"It was a simple game, Dewey. You should have played. Now… you lose_."_ Ghostface said before slitting his throat and stabbing him in the forehead

* * *

Gale groaned as she came to, wincing in pain as her head pounded

"Nice welt, sweet_ie_." Tatum drawled out, lazily and Gale looked up to see Ghostface standing there, with the voice changer.

"Let me go or I'll… I'll…" Gale trailed off

"Gut me like a fish?" Ghostface offered, amused

"Yes! I'll gut you like a fish if you don't let me go." She said

"No, please don't kill me, Mrs. Doofus—I wanna be in the sequel_!_" Ghostface said in Tatum's voice, mockingly

"Come on, admit it. I'm funny, I'm hilarious, I'm-"

"Psychotic." Gale told him bluntly

"Yeah, well, shhh. That'll be our little secret." Ghostface whispered

* * *

"You know, the way I have to threaten you to play with me… it's almost as if you don't like me. It's rough being friends with you, Sid. When your friends with Sid, you die._"_ He said

"You can keep doing that all you want. But I know none of these people are coming back." Sidney told him and he chuckled

"Don't be so sure about that. Don't you know history repeats itself_?_" Mickey asked her

"I thought we were playing a game?" Sidney said

"Your right. Okay, you know the rules. If you get it wrong—BOOGYAH! You die_!_" Stu informed her

"And if I get it right? Do I still die?" She asked, remembering that conversation all those years ago

"You'll have to wait and see. First one: Roman Bridger." He told her

"Stabbed twice in the back, once in the heart and shot in the head." She answered

"Are you sure about that? We all know the knife didn't pierce his heart and what if Dewey missed, like he always does, and I just played dead and now ten years later, after you feel safe, I come back to haunt you once more. How are you sure that any of the people that you think you killed are really dead? What if we're all alive? If we're all here? Did you ever think of that, Sid?" Roman asked and she froze, terrified before she heard him laughing his ass off.

"You actually bought that, didn't you? Ha! Priceless!" He exclaimed still laughing and she scowled, cursing under her breath

"Shut up, asshole!" She snapped, not liking being laughed at, and he suddenly stopped laughing and she got the impression that she had pissed him off.

"Let's play a new game. It's a fun game, Sidney_! _I promise_. _It's called GUESS HOW I'M GONNA DIE!" He yelled through the phone making her flinch and hang up. Yep, she had pissed him off.

"Do you think it's over, SIDNEY_!_" He said jumping out of the closet and she quickly ran down the stairs but when she looked behind her he was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone? Sidney and Gale cried out as they crashed into each other and fell to the floor. They both started screaming when they saw Dewey lying on the floor, dead. They quickly scrambled up and ran into the kitchen only to find Trevor Sheldon tied up and gagged on the floor with Ghostface standing next to him and Gale and Sidney stood there, getting ready to avenge Dewey. Granted, they both knew there was a very distinct possibility that he had accidently done that to himself. Actually, now that they thought about it, he probably did.

"Last question. Who am I?" He asked them

"Roman." Sidney answered so sure it was her half-brother, despite the fact that she had seen him die

"… Wrong answer." He told her before taking off the mask to show… Jill Roberts

"Hello Sidney. Surprised?" Jill asked sarcastically and they gasped in shock as she took the gag out of Trevor's mouth

"Why Jill? Why?! I loved you." Trevor told her

"Shut the f*ck up already!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes

"I am NOT the girl you cheat on!" She yelled at him before shooting him in the groin making him scream, a high pitched scream that was quickly cut off when Jill shot in between the eyes. Jill smiled a gleefully demented smile as she turned to them, giggling.

"Where's your partner?" Sidney asked Jill who looked at her confused

"Partner? I don't have a partner." Jill told her and Sidney rolled her eyes in disbelief

"You have to have a partner. There's no way you could have done all this by yourself." Sidney argued

"I did. I'm just that good." Jill said, smirking

"But… but how could you do all those voices? How could you know all those lines?" Gale asked her and Jill lifted her hand to show a voice changer

"Voice changer! You used a voice changer!" Gale concluded

"Maybe… or maybe at _least one _of these voices is real. Maybe I do have a partner. Maybe it's one of these people. But you're not gonna live long enough to find out." She told them before quickly stabbing both of them in the stomach but Gale kneed Jill and grabbed the knife, stabbing Jill in the shoulder making her gasp sharply in pain. Jill punched Gale in the face hard enough to break her nose, sending Gale to the floor and Jill picked up the knife but Sidney grabbed Jill by the hair and threw her into the wall, making her drop the knife when she smashed into a painting, the glass cutting up her face, Jill kicked Sidney in the throat, making her fall to the ground, gasping for breath. Jill went to pick up the knife again when Gale jumped at her and started choking her and Jill forcefully pushed Gale away from her and towards the glass table but Gale hung on to her, dragging Jill with her and they crashed onto the table, the glass cutting both of them. Jill quickly straddled Gale, grabbing her head and slamming it down on the ground repeatedly before grabbing a glass shard and stabbing her in the chest before she stood up and limped towards Sidney, who was still gasping for breath, and repeated the action. Jill quickly wiped her prints and then finally let herself fall to the ground.

'I did it.' She thought to herself before everything went black

* * *

Please review!

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	4. Oh no you didn't!

The Seed that Shouldn't

Jill's Pov

I groaned as I woke up and looked to my side to see the newly appointed Sheriff, Judy Hicks, sitting at my bedside

"Hey, Jill. It's good to see you awake." Judy said, smiling at me kindly. Gag me.

"Hey… Oh my God. Sidney, Kirby, Charlie, Robbie, Olivia and… and m-my m-m-mom! NO! I… I just can't believe their all dead. It's not fair." I said, fake crying, bringing my hand up to my mouth to hide the smile. I'm a great actress, sure, but why the hell shouldn't I be happy?!

"Actually, Jill, Gale and Sidney are in ICU." Judy informed me happily and my smile dropped. No. No f*cking way!

"W… what? That's not possible, I saw Trevor kill them." I told her, not wanting to believe it. This couldn't be freaking possible! All our hard work gone because of those f*cking BITCHES! THEY WERE F*CKING DEAD! DEAD!

"Well, they're in a medically induced sleep but they should be waking up soon." Judy said when suddenly someone slit her throat and her body dropped to the ground to show Ghostface standing there, bloody knife in hand

"Well, we're gonna have to do something about that, now aren't we?" F*ck. Yes.

* * *

Jill walked into Sidney's room to see her sleeping and she quietly crept to her bedside when Sidney suddenly woke up and Jill quickly jumped on her and started choking her

"Why. Won't. You. Just. F*cking. DIE. ALREADY!" Jill yelled at her before Sidney smashed her palm into Jill's nose making them roll off the bed. Jill sadistically pressed her knee against Sidney's stab wound making her scream in pain before Jill yanked her up and slammed her against the wall, repeatedly punching her stab wound.

"How many stitches?" Jill asked Sidney, punching her wound one last time before grabbing her and throwing her into the glass door of the medicine cabinet. Jill grabbed a glass shard and was just about to stab Sidney when someone kicked her in her wounded shoulder making her fall to the ground and she looked up to see Gale standing in front of her, helping Sidney up.

"Looks like your plan failed, Jill." Sidney said as they cornered her and Jill looked her right in the eye before smiling that gleefully demented smile of hers

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sid." Jill sneered and just then Sidney felt a gun press into the back of her head

"Surprise, Sidney." The person said and Sidney gasped, eyes widening in shock as a gun pressed into Gale's head too

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" The second person told Gale, shocking both of them even more

"Turn around."Jill ordered them and they slowly did as she said, turning around before gasping in shock when they saw who it was. They had thought that Jill and the two other killers were just screwing with their heads but apparently they weren't, apparently it really was them… but… why… and more importantly… how? Sidney wasn't sure she wanted to know, after so many times of the people she loved or cared about being the killers' and\or dead, she wasn't entirely sure she could handle the first person being the killer… again and she knew she couldn't handle the second person being the killer. It just wasn't possible, it couldn't be, this person had no reason to want to kill her… right?

"I told you! I f*cking told you! I was right but did anybody listen to me? NO!" Gale exclaimed

"It can't be." Sidney denied, shaking her head making Jill and the second person laugh, their demented laughter identical

"Nice twist, huh? Didn't see it coming, did you?" Jill asked them but Sidney barely heard her, she was trying to figure out what she did to make this person want to kill her so bad.

"Why? What did I do to you?" Sidney whispered, starting to cry

"Why? What do you want? A bullshit excuse? An f*cking motive? What, so you can plot your way out of this? So you can kill us, like you've done before. DO YOU THINK I'M F*CKING STUPID, YOU F*CKING BITCH?!" The killer asked, yelling at Sidney making Jill and the other Ghostface chuckle

"Come on, babe, she asked nicely. We can at least tell her why we're going to kill her… and Gale… but that's more out of her own stupidity then of any pissing of offness." He said and the female next to him snorted in humor

"Speak for yourself, that bitch is f*cking annoying." The woman said, smirking at Gale and Sidney turned to the female's companion

"How?" Sidney asked him, not thinking it was possible and he started wagging his finger, sighing in faux disappointment

"You should know better than to turn back on a dead psycho, Sid. You might as well give them C.P.R." He drawled out, smirking

"How do you know them, Jill?" Gale asked curiously and Jill chuckled walking in front of them, looking towards the other two and when they nodded in approval she looked back towards them, looking gleeful

"This, my dears, is my father, daddy dearest." Jill introduced

"Better known as the magnificent, gorgeous, funny Stu-iny!" Stu Macher declared goofily, bowing down before his companion smacked his head, rolling her eyes, muttering under her breath about idiots and lead paint

"Whatever you say, daddy. This is my mother, mommy dearest." Jill continued as her mother smiled fondly at her before turning to them

"Better known as Tatum Riley aka the person that is going to kill the legendary Sidney Prescott and Gale Weathers… or is it Riley now? I should've known my brother always _did_ have the worst taste." Tatum said, talking as if she wasn't holding a gun to their heads

"Why, Tatum? I don't get it. What did I ever do to you to make you want to kill me? I was a great friend to you." Sidney said and Tatum froze before slowly looking her in the eye, looking borderline psychotic and Jill and Stu winced, knowing that comment was going to make her snap in three, two…

"GREAT FRIEND? ARE YOU F*CKING INSANE?" Wow, didn't even get to one. Good going, Sid. Piss of the psycho with a gun. "You think you were a great friend? No, _Sid_, you weren't even close to being a _great friend_, okay? A great friend would have looked for their best friend when she goes missing and there's a killer on the loose. A great friend would have checked to make sure I was really dead instead of just leaving me there. A great friend would have visited my F*CKING GRAVE at least ONE F*CKING TIME!" Tatum all but screamed at her making flinch in fear which majorly pissed Gale off.

"You're calling her a bad friend?! You are a hypocritical bitch! You're supposed to be her best friend and yet here you are with a gun to her head getting ready to kill her! You're the bad friend, Tatum… and the bad sister." Gale told her

"Bad sister? That's where you're wrong, he was the bad brother. He always stuck up for _poor Sidney_ instead of his SISTER! He didn't notice I was missing, he noticed Sidney was missing. He didn't go looking for me, he went looking for _Sidney_. He didn't care I was dead, he cared that _**Sidney**_ was okay. He didn't visit my grave, he visited _SIDNEY_ at college. Anybody see the pattern? It was always about Sidney. Sidney, Sidney, Sidney! You were always so f*cking special! Well, now I'm the special one." Tatum ranted

"Depends on your definition of special, psycho." Gale quipped and surprising Tatum chuckled

"That's a good one, Gale. Really witty, hilarious honestly. You've gotten funnier since we last saw each other… when was that again?" Tatum asked her curiously

"15 years." Gale answered

"Wow, only 15 years? Looking at you, I thought it was more like fifty." Tatum insulted, innocently… ha-ha… innocent… ha… yeah right!

"You wouldn't have said that if you didn't have that gun in your hand." Gale told her

"Oh yeah? Stu, take the gun." Tatum said, handing him the gun before repeating what she said to Gale who smiled and punched her

"Oh no, you didn't." Tatum commented before she punched her back, grabbing her hair and slamming Gale's face into her knee. Sidney went to grab her but was intercepted by Jill who kicked her in the face.

"Wait, wait! Hold on!" Stu shouted and everybody stopped their fighting, looking at him confused and he laid down on the bed, getting comfortable "Okay, continue." The girls gave him an exasperated look before they started fighting again.

Tatum punched Gale in the throat making her fall to the ground, gasping for air and Tatum started kicking her in the stomach. Sure, it was a bitch move but hey she _was_ a killer. Jill smashed Sidney's head into the wall while kneeing her in the stomach repeatedly, making her scream in pain before elbowing Jill in the gut which didn't do much besides piss her off. Gale swiped Tatum off her feet and quickly stood up; grabbing a lamp, launching it at Tatum as she got up but she ducked and it went sailing over her, hitting Stu instead making him fall off the bed, groaning in pain. Tatum and Gale looked at each other before shrugging and fighting again. Jill kicked Sidney in the chest sending her flying backwards before punching her or would have had she not ducked so instead of hitting Sidney, she hit Stu… right in the throat and he went down! Gale went to kick Tatum who she caught her leg before she could but her shoe did come flying off which would have been a good thing had it hit Tatum or Jill but it didn't… instead it hit Stu… right on his nose.

"Ow, you f*cking hit me with a shoe, DICK!" He yelled, clutching his nose in pain and Tatum rolled her eyes, sighing

"Stu, shut up, you big cry baby! For the love of god, it's _just_ a shoe, suck it up, bitch!" Tatum scolded before kicking Gale in the chin making her stumble back… bumping into Stu, sending them to the floor, her elbow ramming into his ribs and the back of her head slamming into his already hurt nose.

"Rib dislocating… room spinning… black spots… oh, look at the pretty light." He mumbled, his eyes rolling back into his head. Jill started choking Sidney making sure to keep pressing her knee into her stab wounds as Sidney scratched at her hands for oxygen with Jill laughing sadistically above her. Tatum punched Gale before kneeing her in the stomach and then kicked where Gale should have been had she not, you guessed it, ducked and Tatum ended up kicking her already beat up boyfriend where the sun don't shine making him fall to his knees with teary eyes.

"STOP! Knock it off! This isn't fun anymore! You guys are supposed to be beating the shit out of _**each other**_! NOT ME! Ugh… ow… jeez, Tate, I think you… yup... you sent my balls into my colon." He said, high pitched

"Stu, I'm so-"Tatum started to say but was cut off by Stu putting his hand up

"Bitch please." He deadpanned and Tatum winced, sheepishly before shoving Gale over to Jill so they could discuss what to do and Sidney took that opportunity to go over to Stu

"Hey Stu, look I just wanted you to know that I have no hard feelings about this. I know that you just got manipulated by Billy, Tatum and even Jill. I also think you should know that I've talked with your parents and you were wrong, they're not mad at you. They told me that they wished you had gotten to grow up into the handsome, intelligent man they know you would become and that they wished you had given them grandchildren but they're not mad at you." Sidney told him

"Really? Oh man, my mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me." He said making Sidney confused

"Stu, why do you say that?" Sidney asked curiously

"Well, one: look at how I turned out and two: look at the granddaughter I gave them." He explained pointing to Jill who turned around, glaring at him having heard what he said

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked angrily and they started arguing… well, Jill was arguing, Stu was covering his family jewels because like mother like daughter.

"Hey, you're better then the psycho girlfriend I got." Stu told Jill

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tatum asked looking about ready to spit fire alongside Jill

"Ah Stu, if I was you I would shut up before they castrate you." Sidney told him and he nodded, cowering away from the angry females

"Psycho girlfriend? Are you kidding me? Newsflash, I was and still am out of your league, bitch!" Tatum informed him and Stu, sensing the danger his nuts were in, quickly directed the danger away from himself

"Hey, why are you ganging up on me and let's not forget why we're here. If there alive, we're dead so we kinda need to kill them. Remember, they are the enemy… them, they are, not me." He said backing away from them and Tatum walked up to Gale, taking out the voice changer as Jill kept her gun trained on Sidney.

"This is Gale Weathers, signing off." Tatum said, using the voice changer to sound like Billy before shooting Gale right between the eyes and then turning to Sidney

"End of the line. I always had a thing for you, Sid." Tatum told her, kissing her before pushing her to the ground and looking towards Stu

"This would make one hell of a movie, don't you think, Stu?" Tatum asked

"Yeah, it would." He agreed, nodding

"Maybe that's what we should do after this?" Jill suggested and they nodded in agreement, smiling

"Perfect." Tatum said, aiming the gun at Sidney's head

'BANG'

Scre4m

"Wow, that… was… awesome!" A teenage girl and her best friend yelled out as the end credits came on the screen.

It was just a movie… or was it?

The End

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


End file.
